Stores utilize various measures to keep track of and manage products. One such measure is the perpetual inventory (PI) value associated with a product. In aspects, the PI value represents the quantity of product in the store. The PI value typically changes over time so as to accurately reflect the number of actual products in the store. For instance, products are purchased by customers and removed from the store affecting the PI value. Shipments arrive at the store and include additional products also affecting the PI value.
Stores also utilize other measures that relate to the value and availability of products for accounting and other purposes. For example, a book value of a product may be the value of all of the product present in the retail store.
Sometimes the PI value does not accurately reflect the correct number of products in the store. This can happen for a variety of reasons including mis-scanning products as the products leave or depart the store, or other forms of human error. If the PI value is incorrect, then various problems can develop. For instance, shipments can be ordered at the wrong times and for the wrong quantity of products.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.